


how easy you are to need

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I’m not going,” Dick says as he balances his phone on his shoulder so he can hold his Wii remote with both hands. “Babs got all mad at me because she saw the text Kori sent me. It’s a long story.”</p><p>He hears Roy snort on the other line. “Babs found a picture of Kori’s tits on your phone and dumped your ass. It’s actually pretty short.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	how easy you are to need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my kind's your kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538020) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



“Yeah, I’m not going,” Dick says as he balances his phone on his shoulder so he can hold his Wii remote with both hands. “Babs got all mad at me because she saw the text Kori sent me. It’s a long story.”

He hears Roy snort on the other line. “Babs found a picture of Kori’s tits on your phone and dumped your ass. It’s actually pretty short.”

“Whatever,” Dick shrugs and turns his entire body, as if it’s going to help get Mario and his little car back on track. “Point is I’m not going. Don’t de-virginize too many people without me.”

“I promise nothing,” Roy says, but half an hour later some asshole is tossing pebbles at his window and when Dick gets up to see what the hell their problem is, he sees Roy standing in the flower bed under his window wearing a fucking _tuxedo._

“Bruce shut the door in my face!” He calls up. “Hurry up and get dressed, fucker! Prom starts in thirty!”

 

: : :

 

Roy drives them to prom in his Jeep. The pickup died a few weeks ago after Roy ran it into a stop sign and now he’s super attached to this one. He calls it his _baby._ Sometimes he caresses it so obscenely Dick starts to get jealous. 

“This is dumb,” Dick says, fiddling with his bowtie; it’s still not straight. “We don’t even have dates.”

“Fuck it,” Roy says, taking his eyes off the road for too long to grin at him. “You’re my date.”

Dick giggles and throws his feet up on the dash, sticks his head out the window and lets the wind blow his hair all around. “Whatever you say, man. I just hope somebody spikes the punch.

“Honestly I’m insulted,” Roy says, smirking as he pulls a flask out of his suit pocket. 

Dick snakes it from him immediately and takes a swallow. “You’re so good to me.”

Roy just grins and turns the radio up. He wants people to know when they get there. 

 

: : :

 

People stare when they walk in together, probably since Roy insisted in with Dick on his _arm_ , and they stare when Roy and Dick get in line and get their pictures made together, but that just might be because no one here has ever seen Roy look so clean and put together -- Dick included. 

Roy’s wearing a tux with fucking pinstripes and slick ass shoes and his hair is combed and slicked back, that crap he’s been growing over his top lip finally shaved off and he looks -- he looks like he belongs in a magazine or something, on one of those advertisements that has the cologne samples. 

They fuck around spiking the punch and filling in fake names for prom king and queen, stuffing their faces with the little cream puffs on the buffet table until Babs walks up to Dick with Luke Fox on her arm and Dick turns into a pathetic wet noodle immediately after they walk off. 

“He’s so hot,” Dick says, slumping against the wall. “Of course she doesn’t want me. He’s like...look at him.”

“Idiot,” Roy says. “She dumped you because you’re kind of an asshole. C’mon.”

Roy drags Dick out to the parking lot and finds the weed he stashed in his jeep, gets them decently high so they can go back inside and actually deal with all the sparkly, silver and _lavender_ bullshit hanging everywhere. 

Dick’s so high that he just giggles when Roy extends his arm and asks him to dance, loops his arms around Roy’s neck and smiles when Roy’s hands settle on his hips. 

They don’t actually get kicked out until Dick starts doing backflips off the punch table.

 

: : :

 

Roy rents them a hotel room at some fancy hotel in the middle of town, slides Ollie’s black card over like he’s done this a million times before and he and Dick order almost everything on the menu, raid the mini fridge and drink every tiny bottle of over-priced liquor they can find. 

“Alright,” Dick finally says, flopping back onto the bed, his bowtie facing backward. “I gotta admit. This was a pretty awesome night.” 

“Course it was,” Roy says. He’s still laying on the floor, his shirt unbuttoned all the way down, still nibbling on a plate of cheese fries they ordered. “Everything I do is awesome, duh.”

“It’s just,” Dick says, rolling on his belly so he can peer at Roy down on the floor, watch him lick the cheese sauce off his fingers. “I was really looking forward to getting laid tonight, you know?” 

“What?” Roy says, grinning up at him and climbing on the bed next to Dick, the ink on his hip peeking out over the waistband of his slacks. “I’m not good enough for you?”

He puts his mouth on the back of Dick’s neck, slides his hand under Dick’s waist and palms him through his slack and nibbles on his ear. 

Dick lets a soft little sigh and grinds into Roy’s hand. “I can get a handjob from you any day, Harper,” he teases. “Prom’s supposed to be _special._ ”

Roy licks a stripe up the column of Dick’s neck. “So fuck me,” he murmurs next to Dick’s ear and feels Dick physically shudder beneath him. 

“Seriously?”

It’s sweet, Roy thinks, how Dick can still be this precious about things. They’ve sucked each other, jerked each other off more times than Roy can count, they’ve done pretty much everything _except_ fuck each other. Hell, just last week Roy they popped a few pills and Dick let Roy stick his tongue in his ass. He really shouldn’t be getting all bashful _now._

“Dickie,” Roy says, rolling Dick over and pushing his shirt up his chest so he can lick his stomach, get Dick’s slacks unbuttoned with his teeth. “Tell me you haven’t thought about it.” 

“ _Ah,_ ” Dick says when Roy swallows him down, sits up on his elbows so he can watch Roy bob up and down on his dick. “I mean, yeah. I’ve thought about it some. But you really -- oh god, do that thing with your tongue again -- you like that?”

“Being fucked?” Roy asks, pulling off with a wet slurp, and shrugs. “Dunno. Never done it.”

Dick yanks him up and tastes himself on Roy’s tongue and they roll around on the bed for a while, pulling each other’s clothes off and groping each other until Roy does a back roll off the bed and comes back up grinning, a condom and a small bottle of lube in his hands as he crawls back up to Dick. 

So, okay. Maybe Roy lied a little when he told Dick he’d never been fucked before. There have been guys, one girl even, but when Dick gets behind him, wraps his arm around Roy’s chest and breathes out a shaky, nervous breath in the hollow space between Roy’s shoulder blades Roy doesn’t remember a single one of them. 

“Am I --”

“Keep --”

“Oh _god_ , Roy --”

“Fuck, Dickie. _Move._ ”

“Kay.”

Having Dick inside of him is almost too much. Not that he’s too big or anything, he’s actually perfect. Everything about him is. And isn’t that kind of it the problem. Roy’s got Dick’s chest pressed against his back, Dick’s lips on his shoulder, his hand curved around his hip, and he’s fucked and he’s been fucked before but this. 

This is the closest he’s ever been to anyone in his entire life. 

He wants to see Dick’s _face._ He wants to run a million miles away and change his name. 

“Roy,” Dick murmurs into his hair. “Roy, you feel so _good._ Do I -- do you feel good too?”

Roy lets out a shaky breath, arches his neck and leans his head back on Dick’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “Feels fucking amazing, Dickie.”

Near the end, Dick actually asks if they can “do it face to face” and Roy just laughs at him and rolls over, runs his fingers through Dick’s hair as Dick pushes into him and thinks _I could do this every single day_ as Dick grips his hips and starts pounding into him, smiling down at Roy as sweat drips off the tip of his nose. 

When Dick reaches down and gets his hand around Roy’s dick Roy comes like it’s all he’s been waiting for, bucks into Dick’s hand and shoots up his chest and Dick lets out this _noise_ , cuts Roy’s mouth with his teeth when he leans down to kiss him, rough and crooked. 

“Roy,” he says across Roy’s mouth, blood smeared across Roy’s bottom lip. “Roy, _fuck_ \--”

Then he’s coming too, arms trembling next to Roy’s head, gasping and moaning against the side of Roy’s face as he spills inside of him. 

He doesn’t move for the longest time, doesn’t pull out, and even though it’s what Roy wants -- what he’s _always_ wanted, even though he’d crawl inside Dick’s skin and make a home there if he could -- he knows they can’t stay like this forever. 

“Fuck, get off,” Roy says, poking him in the ribs. “You’re crushing me.”

“Screw you, I’m a delicate flower,” Dick says and Roy snorts and pushes him off, finds his underwear and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

When he gets out Dick is totally dressed again for some reason and -- oh, Ollie and Bruce are standing in the room. Glaring at him. 

“It’s was my idea,” Dick says. “Don’t get mad at Roy. I wanted to do something fun because Babs dumped me. It’s my fault.”

Roy almost argues. He almost tells Bruce and his fucking high horse to go fuck Ollie right between his teeth, but he doesn’t because --

Because last time Ollie made it pretty clear if he fucked up again he’d be out. Not like he’d take away his keys like Bruce does to Dick, but he’d actually put his ass on the _street._

Because apparently, Dick Grayson is the only person on the planet who has his fucking back no matter what. 

Roy just hopes he doesn’t fuck that up too.


End file.
